I Just Wanted to Tell You
by Ophilia LeNoir
Summary: Rating for extreamly mild language. I really didn't like the way No Immunity for the Diplomat ended, So I wrote something to suit me that still fits in the time line.Oneshot. JimmyRachel. R&R.


I Just Wanted to Tell You

By: Ophilia LeNoir

Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed. I don't know who does, but it's defiantly not me.

However, Adult Swim should really show the next episodes soon. Really. No, I mean it. Any roads, this is set after "No Immunity for the diplomat Part 2." I just really wanted Jimmy to at least have a private conversation with Rachel. So, yeah.... Here it is...

Eight year-old Conan crept slowly down the stairs to the alcohol cabinet. He quietly pulled out a glass and what he was sure was the drink he had been given by Harley. Carefully, he poured himself a glass full.

"Well," he thought, "It's now or never. Even if it's not permanent, I can at least talk to Rachel."

He drank the strong smelling liquid in a matter of seconds. Immediately, he began to feel the effects. He broke in to a cold sweat and his chest felt constricted. His breathing became raged and uneven. He was sure that he was going to die in a matter of moments. And finally, Conan collapsed.

Jimmy awoke seconds later. He was pained from the sudden bone growth, but otherwise fine. He had brought cloths down to change into. Conan's cloths would defiantly not fit him. Quickly, he dressed and set off to find Rachel. She had gone on a quick walk. He knew exactly where she would go. He left the house stealthily, and set out for the park where he knew she would be.

He found her sitting by a fountain. She was staring into the water. He watched her for a moment. She was so sad. So beautiful. He smiled, then took a deep breath and continued on. She didn't notice him coming. She was completely unaware of him.

Rachel was staring into the water, thinking of Jimmy. He had left so suddenly, especially after such a bad fall. He didn't even have the decency to say goodbye! Oh, she would never forgive him for that. Never. Not even if that was his reflection in the water. Rachel did a double take. Was that really Jimmy's reflection in the water? She turned and came face to face with-

"Jimmy?"

"Hi, Rachel,"

"What- how-"Rachel paused and collected her thoughts, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I would leave with out saying goodbye to you Rachel?" Jimmy asked.

"No, I-"she began, "But you had some nerve! Leaving like that! You even left your cloths just sitting there! Running off like that, leaving Conan to explain where you went! I ought to-"

Jimmy silenced her. "Rachel. I'm here now. Never mind what happened earlier. I want to talk to you now."

They watched each other for a moment, both afraid to make the first move, not knowing how the other would react. Finally, Jimmy sighed.

"Rachel," he began, "I just wanted to tell you I-"

Oh, God! Was he really afraid to say it? Surely he could get out a simple I lo- I lov- Awww geez!

"Jimmy? Jimmy, what is it?"

Jimmy snapped back to reality at her voice. He grinned.

"Ah, Sorry, Rach. I uh... I just kinda..." How could he explain blanking out in the middle of this? "I wanted to tell you something. In case... Before I have to go again."

It was best not to get either of their hopes up. He wasn't sure this would be permanent yet.

"What is it Jimmy?" She asked.

God, she was beautiful. Jimmy gazed at her for a moment, a smile gracing his lips.

"What?" Rachel asked, "Why are you looking at me like that Jimmy?"

"Like what Rachel?" he asked softly.

"Like that. Like you- I don't know..."

He took a couple steps closer to her. He was so close to her now. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to tell her how her felt about her... to kiss her.

"Rachel, I just wanted to tell you that I-"

"Yes, Jimmy?" she said looking up into his eyes.

"I- I love you, Rachel," He said.

Finally, he'd said it. It had taken him so long, but he said it. Now all that was left was to see how she felt. Why wasn't she saying anything? What was taking so long. Oh, Crap; she hated him, didn't she. Damnit. He had to go and open his mouth. Now he had ruined that perfectly good friendship. Oh, God could he be a bigger idiot? Oh Geez-

"Jimmy?" He heard Rachel say, "Jimmy, I- I love you too."

Well that was a jolt.

"You- you do?"

"Yes, Jimmy. I do."

"Rach, I'm sorry I haven't been around, I wish I could be, more than anything, but-"

"Shhh... Quiet, Jimmy."

She slowly rose up on her tiptoes. Her eyes closed as her lips brushed his for a brief moment. Jimmy's eye grew wide. She loved him. She really did.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

He didn't say a word. He only wrapped his arms about her waist and leaned in to kiss her again. He felt her arms wrap about his neck. It wasn't a deep kiss and it ended much to soon, but to him, it was beautiful.

'Rachel, I-"what could he say? He wanted to say everything, and then again, he wanted to just stay here, just like this. Not talking, only being there with her. But a terrible pain in his chest pierced his thoughts.

"Gha!"

"Jimmy!? Jimmy, are you alright?"

Jimmy struggled to get his breathing under control.

"It's- fine- Rachel... Listen, I'm going to have to go away again, but I will try to get back to you as soon as I can, I promise. I love you, Rachel," He paused a moment. One last kiss wouldn't take to much time.

He placed his hand on her check and leaned in. Their lips meet for only a second. The pain in his chest was increasing.

"Goodbye, Rachel. I really do love you."

And with that, he left. Jimmy kept walking until he was as far from the park as he could get and not completely leave an area close to home. He leaned against a building, pained and dizzy. He had done it. He told her how he felt. Jimmy smiled slightly, but another shock of pain coursed through his chest. He had to get home before he changed. He broke into a run, stumbling occasionally as he made his way home.

Gasping for breath he stumbled into the front foyer. He made it. Oh, God he made it before-

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

The pain of his bones shrinking ripped through Jimmy. He sank to his knees, blinded by the pain. His heart was about to explode. He sat on the floor, writhing in pain until-

Conan sat up, no longer pained, but very dizzy. Jimmy's shirt was much too large for him. He gathered up the remaining cloths and hurried upstairs before anyone found him. As he made it to his room, he heard Rachel come in. He sighed. If only the alcohol had been a permanent fix. Well, at least she knew now. He could rest peacefully over that. And on that note, Conan dressed in his cloths and hurried downstairs to act as if he knew nothing of what transpired between Jimmy and Rachel.

Southpaw: Thank you so much for telling me there was a section for Case Closed on here!


End file.
